Problems
by LoSvuCiCjB
Summary: A SamJack story. As of now, rating is low, might change later. Sam ignors orders to come to work, Jack tries to find out why.
1. Chapter 1

He was sitting there in his giant office in Washington when he got the call; he was supposed to be packing. The big red phone on his desk started to ring; he figured it would be about some boring meeting to discuss possible replacements for him, but it was from the SGC, Daniel in fact.

"Hello Danny Boy, what's up?"

"Jack, something's wrong with Sam."

"What? What happened to Carter?" he stood up.

"Well, we don't know."

"Well, where is she?"

"She's at home."

"She's at home? Why is she at home?" he was confused.

"She's refusing to come into work. Janet tried talking to her, but to no avail, you need to talk to her. She's already disobeyed a direct order to come in."

"She did what? Why do I need to talk to her, I haven't spoken to her since the last time I dropped by the SGC."

"She'll listen to you, you know that. Jack, please?"

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thanks." They hung up.

Jack grabbed his jacket and exited his office; he paused to talk to his secretary.

"Listen, I have to fly to Colorado, can you arrange a plane for me ASAP? It's an emergency."

"Yes sir." She picked up the phone and pushed a button. "What about the meetings for you replacement?"

"They can be conducted without me." He turned and left. His driver took him to the airport where he boarded the plane that would take him to Colorado, to Sam. On the way there he thought about Sam. Samantha Carter was his second in command when he led SG1. She was a doctor of astrophysics and was super smart. She pulled answers out of nothing. She was different than the other scientists, maybe because she was military, maybe because he worked with her all the time. They had been through a lot together, sometimes with the rest of SG1, sometimes, just the two of them. She understood him more than the others, including Daniel, his best friend. She knew that he just played dumb, but went along with it anyways. They had grown close, closer than they were supposed to, but it never turned into a sexual relationship, they knew the regs, the court marshal they would face. They had grown to love each other, even through her engagement and his fling, they still loved each other. They just couldn't act on their feelings because he was a colonel and she was a major. Then he got her promoted to Lieutenant Colonel after he was promoted to Brigadier General. He loved her and now that he was retiring, hopefully she still loved him.

"We are about to land, General." Came a voice over the PA system. He buckled in. When he got off, he saw Teal'c standing there.

"Hey T, bring the truck?"

"Indeed. It is good to see you again, O'Neil."

"Same here buddy." He accepted the keys to his truck from Teal'c.

"Lets go get Carter." They drove off. Twenty minutes later, they arrived at Carter's house. "Let's go see what the fuss is about." Jack walked in and found Daniel outside her bedroom door.


	2. Break in

"Good, you're here."

"Sorry, planes only go so fast." He nodded toward the door. "In there?"

"Yeah, it's locked." He stood back.

"Carter. You still alive?"

"Sir, What are you doing here?" her voice muffled.

"I came to talk. Can I come in?"

"No, sir."

"Then you leave me no choice." He turned and headed to the kitchen, Daniel followed. Here they ran into Janet, making…soup. Jack walked over to her drawers and started going through them.

"What's he looking for?" Janet asked Daniel.

"I'm not sure. Jack, what's up?"

"Oh you know, sky, temperature, the usual." Daniel rolled hi eyes. "Ha!" Jack headed back to Sam's still locked door. He opened a little case and took out some tools.

"Jack you can't do that."

"Looks like I am." He got the door unlocked. "Finally. Carter, I'm giving you five seconds to tell me if you're decent or not, then I'm coming in."

"I'm fine sir, really, go home now."

"I don't doubt it, I'm coming in." he walked in, but before the others could he shut and locked the door.

All the curtains were closed and the lights were off. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could make out the shape on the bed. He sat down on the edge. Sam was buried in the big, thick blankets.

"Can I tell you something Carter?" he waited for her reply.

"Sure sir. Do whatever, I don't care anymore."

"Be careful of who you tell that to. By the way, stop calling me sir. I'm not in charge of you anymore, we can drop the formalities."

"You still have a higher rank than me. Besides, I thought you had something to ask me. If you're not going to, than get out of my room." Came her muffled reply.

"I'm only going to tell you if you at least show me that you're head is still connected to your neck.


	3. together

I own nothing related to SG1, except for this story(and my dreams). Sorry it took me so long to post another chapter, I've been busy. not sure when I'll post again (I have 2 science papers due plus semester exams). Here it is CH. 3 ENJOY!!!

"Fine, I guess I can't ruin my career anymore." She emerged from her cocoon.

He looked at her, studying her expression.

"What? Go ahead a laugh." She sighed.

"Why would I laugh, you're beautiful." He cocked his head at her.

"That's sweet, but I know I look a mess."

"Yeah, you do. You're hair is sticking up and you have creases where you were pressed into you're blanket. But, you know what? You are still the best looking thing in this room." He offered a smile.

"Thank you." She smiled. "I take it Daniel called you, but why did you come?"

"I couldn't let you mess up you're life. Besides, I had nothing else to do."

"No meetings, conferences, or paperwork to do?"

"Nope took care of all that yesterday. I was just packing."

"Packing for what?" she stared at him. "You're leaving Washington?"

"Yep. I realized that I really missed Colorado."

"Oh. Okay." She glanced down."

"Sam." He whispered, "I missed you."

"Really?"

"Yep. I realized that I could handle the paperwork everyday, sometimes. But that I couldn't handle not seeing you everyday. So I'm retiring. For good this time."

"Can we bring this out of the room? I missed you too."

"Sure, if you'll forgive me for leaving. I'm ready."

"I forgive you." She got out of bed and stood in front of him in her air force sweatpants and t-shirt. Jack stood up too.

They moved toward each other until they were touching and their arms were around each other.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too Jack."

Jack lowered his head and captured her lips with his. They broke a few moments later for air.

"Did you know that you have three people in you're kitchen?"

"Yeah, they wouldn't leave." She grinned, "I love them for it."

"Should we go tell them?"

"Wait." She was thinking, "I thought you had to ask me something?"

"I was wondering if I could stay with you while I'm here."

"Of course you can."

"I'll have to fly back to Washington later to finish packing, but I'll be back tomorrow." He smiled, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For still loving me, even though I left you."

"You're welcome. I could never stop loving you."

"Lets go talk to the group."

"Ok. They're probably wondering what happened to us."

They kissed again and Jack led the way out of her room.


End file.
